memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Michael asks for help
In Miami on a building Michael is holding a sniper rifle and aims it at the other building 200 yards away from his current position, he looks through the scope and finds his target but he's spotted by guards and they start shooting at him and he runs for it and he and his team escape from the pursuit. Fiona looks at him. That was fun? Fiona asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah we need back up if we're going to get this guy Michael says as he looks at his team. In sector 789 the USS Intrepid is travelling through slipstream for Starbase 621 along the Tzenkethi border. Admiral's log stardate 56893.2. We are on course for Starbase 621 along the Tzenkethi border. On the bridge Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins at the helm and asked for their ETA. What's our ETA to Starbase 621? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. Jenkins looks at the helm. 1:23:00 sir Commander Jenkins says as she looks at her console and then at the Admiral. Then Commander Curtis looks at her console. Sir we're being hailed by Earth it's your brother Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira smiles and looks at her. I will take it in my ready room says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis as he gets up from his chair and heads to the ready room. Commander Madden takes the Captain's chair. Typhuss walks in and the doors close behind him. Typhuss walks over to his desk and sits down. Typhuss taps a button on his desk and the screen comes up. Typhuss hey what's up? Michael says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. Not much, just got back from a mission 5 days ago and heading to Starbase 621 for shore leave, what's wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Michael on the screen. It's Paris McKenna she's being hunted by your old enemy Lex Luthor but I don't wanna pull you from shore leave, just send me some of his files and we'll take him out Michael says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. No, I will help you, I will take my personal shuttle and be there in a few hours says Typhuss as he looks at Michael on the screen. Bro you've been at it for weeks doing a mission I want you to rest and take a break and enjoy shore leave because it only comes once a week with Starfleet Michael says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. You called me for help, that's what I'm going to do, don't fight with me Michael, I'm coming says Typhuss as he looks at Michael on the screen. He then cuts the com and activates shipwide to inform the crew of their course change. We are changing course to Earth, that is all says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. On the bridge the crew isn't happy about having to head to Earth. Great so much for shore leave at a starbase away from family Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console. Commander Madden looks at Commander Jenkins. Commander you heard the man alter course to Earth Commander Madden says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. The Intrepid creates another slipstream corridor and changes course heading for Earth.